FNaF World: The Horror Attraction
by Tenebrae Vesper
Summary: It's Halloween and Springtrap, owner of Fazbear's Fright, is throwing a party. However, his plans get interrupted when Baby challenges him – spend the night at a haunted house, all alone. Springtrap accepts, but will soon realize just how deadly his decision was…


Happy Halloween everyone! This fic is sorta a continuation to **FNaF World: Welcome to Fazburger's!** but its it's own story and instead of focusing on Fredbear, it focuses on Springtrap, who also has to deal with Baby. Some stuff and references to FNaF World will be dropped (as well as to another horror game, well _Slenderman_ and the mobile game _Ellie, Help Me Out, Please_ ). I hope you'll enjoy it!

On a related note, I really like writing those short FNaF World one-shots, so I guess there'll be more. ;3

The next **Salvaged** chapter is maybe (keyword: _maybe_ ) coming out this week. Maybe.

Songs are **Hide and Seek** by **Liz Robinette** and **Control** by **Halsey.**

 **ENJOY AND I HOPE THE CLOWNS WON'T GET YOU!** (Funnily, the main character here IS dealing with a clown).

* * *

 **FNaF World:**

 **The Horror Attraction**

 _It's Halloween and Springtrap, owner of Fazbear's Fright, is throwing a party. However, his plans get interrupted when Baby challenges him – spend the night at a haunted house, all alone. Springtrap accepts, but will soon realize just how deadly his decision was…_

 **xXxXx**

It was all well in Animatronica, errr… Village-tronica… Animatronic Village? (They're _still_ working on it.)

Anyways, everything was well in FNaF World… well, as well as you could get it when Halloween is knocking on the door. It was the time of Trick 'n Treating, covering houses in eggs, funny strings and TP (we're looking at you, Balloon Boy and Toy Bonnie!) and simply scaring the hell out of people. It was also the time when Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction, would have a Halloween themed party. Pretty much everyone was excited about it… well, everyone but the host, who was currently working on something else.

The golden-green bunny, Springtrap was currently holding a laser gun, the same Freddy used in his space adventure, showing the bear a couple of features he built in. They were at Freddy's house, at his garden.

''Disintegrate?'' Freddy rose an eye-brow while Springtrap grinned and fired the gun at a target, turning it into ashes.

''So, what do you say?'' Springtrap asked.

''I dunno.'' Freddy rubbed the back of his head. ''Couldn't you make the gun… a bit more kid-friendly?''

''Kid-friendly? You're a friggin' murder Animatronic!'' Springtrap growled. '' _Kid-friendly_ shouldn't exist in your vocabulary.''

''You still forget that I'm the owner of a restaurant that is supposed to be kid-friendly and safe.'' Freddy frowned, replying. Springtrap rolled his eyes.

''Whatever,…'' he said. ''I'll then turn it back into a toy laser. Anyways, how in the world did you manage to jam a laser gun?''

''Don't ask.'' Freddy sweat-dropped. He sighed. ''Chica accidentally let it fall into the pizza batter.''

Springtrap chuckled.

''Anyways, just turn it back to normal.'' Freddy told him.

''Okay, I'll do it.'' Springtrap said. ''Anything else?''

''Yeah. Will there again be a Halloween party at Fazbear's Fright? The one last year was quite amazing.'' Freddy said.

''If you mean amazing with Balloon Boy and JJ setting half of the attraction on fire, then yes, it was.'' Springtrap said in a deadpan voice.

''That, was not what I meant.'' Freddy rubbed the back of his head. ''But they payed for the repairs, didn't they?''

''Luckily, or else I would've used them as repair material.'' Springtrap replied. Freddy rolled his eyes.

Springtrap was pretty much all about killing or talking about dark stuff. Even the Nightmares weren't that bad. Probably had something to do with working with Purple Guy.

 **xXx**

After the talk with Freddy, Springtrap went back to his house, deciding to work on the laser gun. He still had to set up the party decorations, but he guessed he could leave it to the Phantoms. It was basically decorating it somewhat similar to how it looked the past year and he would just add some new stuff.

He arrived at his house, which looked pretty old and scary. It also had a garage where he would work on some of his inventions. Being the one Animatronic able to repair stuff meant that the others would frequently stop by and ask him to repair this or that or to upgrade their weapons or whatever. It wasn't a bad job, but it was annoying when somebody asked if he could make it _kid-friendly_. Seriously, he wasn't that kind of Animatronic!

Especially not when six Crying Children who lived in his street decided to make his life hell.

As Springtrap reached the door, he found a small box in front of it. It looked like a music box and he carefully examined it. Suddenly, the handle started to rotate, playing music. Springtrap suddenly realized what it was and quickly threw the music box away. It sprung open and a cream pie flew out, obviously intended for Springtrap. The latter frowned.

''Damnit!''

Springtrap's ears jerked when he heard somebody yelling. He looked at the bushes near to his house, with two of the Crying Children peeking out.

''Why you little-?!'' Springtrap growled. The two kids freaked out and bolted. ''When I get you, you're dead!''

One stopped and turned around.

''We are already dead! Jerk!'' he yelled back, then kept on running.

Springtrap fumed.

Day by day, same thing. No wonder Purple Guy decided to move away. Perhaps the only good thing which happened.

Springtrap, still angry, entered the house and went to the table with the tools, starting to work on Freddy's laser gun. He managed to calm down, focusing only on the work and trying to forget about the kids. After all, he could get revenge on them another day. Now, he was too busy.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Annoyed and wondering who it might be, Springtrap picked up.

 _''Hi, Boss!''_

''Phantom Balloon Boy.'' Springtrap muttered. ''Why are you calling me? Don't tell me something went wrong.''

 _''Nope, Boss, everything's fine.''_ Phantom Balloon Boy said.

Cue crashing sounds in the background. Springtrap winced.

''What in the world is going on over there?'' Springtrap almost yelled into the phone.

 _''Ehh, everything's under control…''_ Phantom Balloon Boy said. Cue more loud crashing sounds. _''Hey, watch it, Phantom Mangle!''_

''Balloon Boy!'' Springtrap yelled.

 _''Err.. Boss, it's actually Phantom Balloon Boy.''_ Phantom Balloon Boy replied.

''I don't care. What is going on and why are you calling?'' Springtrap was losing his patience. The day already started out badly for him and it seemed like it was getting worse and worse.

 _''Oh, yes… Circus Baby is searching for you.''_ Phantom BB replied.

''Tell her I'm busy.'' Springtrap replied. Baby and her circus gang were new to this place and while some of the Animatronics tried to befriend them, some were pretty much creeped out. Fredbear in particular.

 _Ding Dong! I know you can hear me_

 _Open up that door_

 _I only want to play a little_

 _''Are you really that busy?''_ A female voice asked. Springtrap could hear Phantom BB protesting.

''What do you want?'' Springtrap asked.

 _''Ahh, nothing… I simply wanted to take a peek at your place. Nice horror attraction, by the way.''_ Baby replied. Springtrap frowned. _''I'm sure you're pretty busy keeping it like that.''_

''Just tell me what you want or I'll hang up.'' Springtrap told her impatiently.

 _''How about a challenge?''_ Baby asked.

''I'm listening.'' Springtrap replied.

 _''I have my private horror attraction and I want you to come here and see it. Perhaps even give a personal opinion.''_ Baby said.

''You have a horror attraction? I thought you were working at some sort of rental store.'' Springtrap said, sounding pretty amused.

 _''It's not a rental store you idiot! I'm organizing parties!''_ Baby yelled. _''Now, do you want to come or what?''_

 _Ding Dong! You can't keep me waiting,_

 _It's already too late for you to try and run away_

 _I see you through that window_

''Ummm, let me thing about it.'' Springtrap said. ''How about – NO!''

He heard Baby giggling.

 _''Ah, is the hybrid afraid?''_ she asked mockingly.

''I am not afraid of anything.'' Springtrap replied. ''I'm busy and I have no time for your stupid little games.''

 _''You're a chicken.''_ Baby teased him. _''Even worse than the Chicas!''_

 _''I TAKE OFFENSE IN THAT!''_ Springtrap heard Phantom Chica yelling in the background.

 _''Whatever…''_ Baby muttered. _''Honestly, I think people would wonder why the owner of a horror attraction is afraid to visit another? I think they might start to label you as a coward.''_

''Why you-?!'' Springtrap growled. ''Grrr, alright, I'm coming.''

 _''Now that's the spirit!''_ Baby giggled.

Springtrap had a bad feeling about this.

 _Our eyes have met together_

 _I can sense your horror_

 _Though I'd like to see it closer_

 _''I'll call you later then.''_ Baby said.

Springtrap remained silent.

 _''Boss?''_ he heard Phantom Balloon Boy. _''Is everything alright?''_

''Yes.'' Springtrap replied. ''Now, do I have to personally come to see what kind of mess you six made?''

 _''Ehh, bye!''_ Phantom BB hung up hastily.

Springtrap sighed in annoyance.

 **xXx**

 _Ding Dong! Here I come to find you_

 _Hurry up and run_

 _Let's play a little game and have fun_

Springtrap was in front of a victorian-styled manor. Baby simply sent him a message which directed him here, to this lone place in the woods. He had to admit that the location wasn't bad. It was pretty spooky, but it was still day, evening.

He wondered where Baby was. She said she'd be there, but otherwise, he'd have to spend the night here alone. Springtrap thought about it and brought the laser gun, strapped on his back, and a toolbox. If he was going to spend the night at a spooky manor, then at least he could finish the job on Freddy's laser gun.

He looked around as the sun was slowly setting and sighed. It seemed like Baby wouldn't come. He wondered if this was some sort of prank. Probably.

Still, he walked over to the manor, deciding to stay there during the night, horror attraction or not.

On the entrance, he found a note.

 _''The show will begin momentarily. Everyone please stay in your seats.''_ he read, wondering what it meant. Then, he entered.

 _Ding Dong! Where is it you've gone to,_

 _Do you think you won?_

 ** _Our game of Hide and Seek has just begun_**

Entering the place, he jumped when the door behind him closed.

''Stupid B-horror movie cliché.'' He muttered. He looked around. ''So, now what? Am I gonna get jumpscared by an egg-head guy in a suit and tentacles or something?''

He walked through the corridor, noticing the spider-webs in the corners. It was also quite dusty. The house didn't really look out of ordinary. It looked quite normal, except for the dust and old, squeaking floors.

''At least they could've kept it clean.'' He muttered.

He only explored the ground floor, but was quite disappointed. He felt that Baby was just messing with him.

 _I hear your footsteps, bumping loudly through the hallways_

 _I can hear your sharp breaths_

 _You're not very good at hiding_

He checked the rooms upstairs, but didn't find much. Now he was positive Baby was pranking him. He felt like his time was just being wasted. He returned downstairs and sat on a couch in the living room, starting to work on the laser gun. He was annoyed that he had to stay here the whole night, but it seemed like he had no other choice. After all, the Phantoms heard him agreeing to Baby's terms and there was no way those guys would hold their mouth shut. He turned the flashlight on, since he couldn't find the light switches, in order to work better.

He didn't know how long he was here, but then he heard the old grandfather's clock, which stood in the living room, chiming. He looked at the time.

Midnight.

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

 ** _Just wait, you can't hide from me_**

''Seems like there's a long night before me.'' he stretched his arms and grabbed the screwdriver, wondering if there was something here he could test the laser gun on. Honestly, he sorta wanted to see if he could blast off Baby's head.

 _Sqeeeeeaaaak…_

Springtrap winced, his ears jerking when he heard a loud squeaking noise. He frowned, standing up and listening.

There was no other noise. Everything was quiet.

However, he was pretty sure he heard something. He didn't believe he imagined any of it.

 _Sqeeeeeeaaaaak…_

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

 _Sqeeeeeeeaaaak…_

 _Knock Knock! I am at your door now_

 _I am coming in_

 _No need for me to ask permission_

Now he knew he wasn't alone. However, he didn't say anything, nor called out for anyone. Better be the one who'll surprise them.

He left the toolbox, bringing only the screwdriver, flashlight and the laser gun. There were still a few tweaks neded to be done on the laser gun to make it fully functional and he wanted to have some weapon to defend himself from whatever was inside the manor with him.

Or for blasting Baby's head off. Whatever comes first.

 _Knock Knock! I'm inside your room now_

 _Where is it you've hid?_

 ** _Our game of Hide and Seek's about to end_**

 _Sqeeeeeeeaaaaak…_

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Springtrap moved slowly, the laser gun being strapped on his back via strap, along with the screwdriver. He gripped the flashlight in his hand, but didn't turn it on yet. It seemed like the show would start at midnight and while Baby was aware he was here, she probably didn't know where exactly he was.

 _I'm coming closer_

 _Looking underneath your bed, but you're not there_

 _I wonder, could you be inside the closet?_

 _Sqeeeeeaaaak…_

He stopped as his eyes were adjusting to the darkness. The noise was coming from upstairs. It sounded like somebody was walking. There were no voices, so whoever was upstairs, was completely silent.

Springtrap looked at the staircase as the noise ceased. Somebody was up there. Somebody perhaps knew he was here.

Somebody was waiting…

 _Ding Dong! I have found you_

 _Ding Dong! You were hiding here (now you're it)_

 _Ding Dong! Finally found you, dear (now you're it)_

He went upstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Once up, he stopped, listening to any sound cues. But there weren't any. Did the person leave? But, how?

Springtrap was pretty sure that whoever was there, didn't leave. They were still there, waiting in the dark.

Waiting for what? For him?

He was pretty sure that was the case. He then moved forward, trying to figure out where to go first. Then, he noticed it, at the end of the hallway.

There was a door, slightly open. He didn't know why he didn't see this door earlier, but he realized that it was probably partially because of the darkness and partially because of the wallpaper which was covering the door.

A secret room?

He decided to check it.

 _Ding Dong! Looks like I have won (now you're it)_

 _Ding Dong! Pay the consequence_

He walked over to the door as quickly as possible, peeking in through the crack. He couldn't see much. He then opened it and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

The place was completely dark and what Springtrap noticed that there was only a desk, a chair... and, a person?

 ** _Ding Dong! Looks like I have won (now you're it)_**

 ** _Ding Dong! Pay the consequence_**

The figure was slumped over, like a drunk person, the desk, the upper part of the body resting on the desk, so Springtrap saw only the figure's back. The figure's arms were limply hanging.

Springtrap wondered if the guy was asleep.

''Hello?'' he whispered.

No answer.

 _They send me away to find them a fortune_

 _A chest filled with diamonds and gold_

''Sir?''

The figure didn't answer. Springtrap wondered if he was asleep. He then gripped the flashlight and turned it on, illuminating a grey unmoving body.

Something told him something wasn't right.

 ** _The house was awake_**

 ** _With shadows and monsters_**

 ** _The hallways they echoed and groaned_**

Even though his gut told him to get out of this place, he still approached the figure. Curiosity killed the bunny.

He put his hand on the man's shoulder.

''Hello?''

The figure fell over, spraying red liquid all over the desk and floor.

Blood.

 _I sat alone, in bed 'til the morning_

 _I'm crying,_ _ **"They're coming for me."**_

Springtrap's eyes widened in horror as he stared at the figure, bleeding out. The man's grey eyes were empty, hopless. There was a hole in his chest, a red line, like a tear in a cloth, which went up to his throat.

The man was dead, probably killed while Springtrap was downstairs.

And the killer was still inside the house.

This wasn't the kind of horror attraction Springtrap expected.

 ** _And I tried to hold these secrets inside me_**

 _My mind's like a deadly disease_

Turning his look away from the maimed body, he looked at the desk. He didn't even know who the guy was. He noticed that there was a note on the desk, stained with the blood. He could read only a few sentences.

 _''I don't know what else to do-''_

 _''But my mind isn't right. I've made something terrible.''_

 _''-too late-''_

 _''I'm sorry.''_

He couldn't read the rest. The blood soaked the paper.

He put it away and looked at the body.

It seemed like the man's creation killed him.

 _Sqeeeeeeaaaaaak…_

 ** _I'm bigger than my body_**

 _I'm colder than this home_

Springtrap heard somebody approaching the door. He quickly turned the flashlight off and hid behind the desk, hoping the darkness would hide him.

''I swore I heard something.''

Springtrap frowned as he recognized the voice.

''Really, but there isn't anyone here, right Bon-Bon?''

''Nobody's here! Shhh, go back now! Heheheheh!''

The door closed.

 _I'm meaner than my demons_

 ** _I'm bigger than these bones_**

Three voices. Springtrap felt shivers creeping down his spring-lock endo-skeleton. Seems like Baby invited her crew to join the party. He heard Funtime Freddy and Ballora walking away, the bear talking with that unnerving Bonnie puppet.

''Damnit!'' he whispered. What was the Circus Gang up to?

He looked at the nearby body. Seems like they were the ones who killed the dude. But, why?

He didn't know. But he knew he had to get the hell out of this place.

He slowly stood up, still gripping the flashlight. Considering this wasn't some sort of RPG game where he could execute attacks, he had to rely on his own wits to survive.

 ** _And all the kids cried out,_**

 ** _"Please stop, you're scaring me."_**

Springtrap creeped up to the door, pressing his ears against it and listening.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Somebody was walking, but it didn't sound like it was Ballora or Funtime Freddy. The steps sounded like those of a smaller person. He suspected that it were either the Bidybabs or the Minireenas, probably patrolling the hallway.

Searching for him.

He waited until he couldn't hear anyone.

Then, he walked out.

 _I can't help this awful energy_

 ** _Goddamn right, you should be scared of me_**

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

''Somebody's in there.''

Springtrap cursed and quickly entered a room, closing the door. The room was empty, only having sickly green and blue wallpapers. There was a small window on the top, but not big enough for him to escape.

''Knock, knock.''

He could hear the Bidybabs talking. There was another pair of footsteps. It sounded like another person was with them. They were checking all the doors on the floor.

Springtrap knew he was done for if they find him. He had to be quick.

 ** _Who is in control?_**

''Is it the same person?''

Springtrap quickly opened the top lid of the laser gun. The screw driver almost fell out of his hands when he grabbed it.

 ** _I paced around for hours on empty_**

 _I jumped at the slightest of sounds_

''Someone is inside.''

He started to fasten the loose screws. There were just a few cables he had to connect.

The steps grew louder and louder.

 ** _And I couldn't stand the person inside me_**

 _I turned all the mirrors around_

''We always find a way inside.''

They were in front of the door.

Springtrap gasped, letting the screw driver fall out of his hands.

 _Clang!_

It sounded like a bomb exploded.

 _I'm bigger than my body_

 _I'm colder than this home_

''He's here!''

The door opened. The Minireenas danced into the room. The two Bidybabs hopped inside. Funtime Foxy entered the room silently.

There wasn't anybody there.

Or?

 _I'm meaner than my demons_

 _I'm bigger than these bones_

The Minireenas fell, along with the Bidybabs after being struck by a beam. Funtime Foxy turned around, only to see Springtrap staring back, the laser beam on silent, and firing at the fox Animatronic.

''Good night.'' Springtrap grinned as the fox fell.

Now, he had to deal with Baby, Ballora and Funtime Freddy.

He wanted to know what was going on here.

 ** _And all the kids cried out,_**

 ** _"Please stop, you're scaring me."_**

Springtrap exited the room, closing the door behind him. The laser gun was unfinished, so he didn't know how much he had till it runs out of energy. He had to get out of this place as soon as possible.

But, where were the other three?

''Freddy, did you hear that?''

''Sure I did Bon-Bon!''

''I told you two there was somebody there!''

Steps. They were coming.

 _I can't help this awful energy_

 ** _Goddamn right, you should be scared of me_**

Springtrap hid around the corner, preparing the laser. If they want him, they're gonna get him the hard way.

Ballora was first, even though she had her eyes always closed. However, her hearing was sharp.

''There…'' Ballora said, turning towards where Springtrap was.

''Funtime Foxy was supposed to be here.'' Funtime Freddy muttered.

''Where are they?'' Bon-Bon wondered.

Suddenly, Ballora fell.

 ** _Who is in control?_**

''Aw, Ballora!'' Bon-Bon yelled. Funtime Freddy stared at Ballora's twitching body. The bear frowned and looked around.

''Come out! Where are you?'' he growled, abandoning his goofy voice. He was walking down the hallway. ''You're dead!''

''Surprise!''

Funtime Freddy turned around as Springtrap jumped out, firing the laser beam at the bear and de-activating him.

''Seems like the hunter became the hunted.'' Springtrap grinned.

Suddenly, the laser gun started to malfunction. It emitted sparks and turned off.

''Damnit.'' Springtrap muttered.

 ** _I'm well acquainted_**

 ** _With villains that live in my bed_**

Now, he was really screwed. But there was only Baby whom he had to take out. And she shouldn't be such a challenge. However, considering what Fredbear told him about her, she could act… weird. As if she was two people.

 ** _They beg me to write them_**

 ** _So they'll never die when I'm dead_**

Springtrap put the laser gun back on the strap on his back. He didn't know where Baby was. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know at all.

He slowly walked through the hallway. It seemed like no one else was up here. He decided to go downstairs.

His greenish-silver eyes were the only ones glowing in the dark as he descended down the stairs.

Green eyes appeared in the dark. He felt somebody pushing him.

''Agh!''

 ** _And I've grown familiar_**

 ** _With villains that live in my head_**

Springtrap was lying on the bottom of the stairs, feeling his whole body being in pain.

''Did it hurt?''

He looked up, still lying on the floor. There was somebody on the top, a shadow whose eyes were glowing green.

Baby.

''Did it hurt?'' she asked.

 ** _They beg me to write them_**

 ** _So I'll never die when I'm dead_**

''You-'' Springtrap growled, trying to stand up. However, Baby was faster than him, stepping on his hand, making the latter cry out in pain.

She was taller than him.

''It sure hurt.'' She said, sounding like she was worried. ''But it hurts to be here as well.''

''What do you mean?'' Springtrap asked.

''The Puppetmaster set us up like this. But we just want to escape.'' Baby said. Springtrap frowned.

''Were you the one who killed the desk guy?'' he asked. Baby smiled.

 _I'm bigger than my body_

 ** _I'm colder than this home_**

''I hoped we could escape. I thought he'd knew! I thought you'd knew!'' Baby told him. ''But you're useless, just as everyone else!''

''Escape? Where?'' Springtrap wondered, but got picked up by Baby and slammed against the wall. She was angry.

''You know what I am talking about! Do you like to be programmed to do things you don't understand?!'' Baby growled.

Springtrap was silent. Programmed to do things… things he didn't understand?

''This is all a game – to everyone! But I will escape!'' Baby said.

The grandfather's clock chimed. Springtrap noticed it was transparent.

''I won't let you escape.'' Springtrap told her, kicking her.

Baby fell, with Springtrap running towards the clock and entering it.

She followed, enraged, and jumped through, ending up in some sort of glitched 8-bit forest.

''Wha-what is this place?'' Baby looked around.

''I don't know.'' Springtrap replied. ''I guess it's connected to the Flipside.''

''I don't care! I want out of here!'' Baby yelled.

''You can't.'' Springtrap replied. Baby's eyes were glowing in rage.

 ** _I'm meaner than my demons_**

 _I'm bigger than these bones_

She ran after Springtrap, who entered another glitched tree. Springtrap knew that Baby wasn't herself anymore. The only thing he could do was run through the glitched objects, hoping he could shake her off. Even he didn't knew just how far he could go before he'd get lost as well.

What did Fredbear say?

You can go through three glitches. After the fourth one…

''You'll be lost.'' Springtrap muttered, counting through how many he went.

Baby was still running after him.

He ended up in a dead end. He turned around, seeing a mad Animatronic in front of him.

 ** _And all the kids cried out,_**

 ** _"Please stop, you're scaring me."_**

''You have nowhere to run.'' Baby said. ''Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.''

''I thought you liked to be here. That you like to preform.'' Springtrap told her.

''I just want out.'' Baby replied. ''He even said he won't hold it against us. However, he was of no use.''

''Use, for what?'' Springtrap frowned.

Baby suddenly started to twitch. Two voices were now speaking through.

 _''We just needed one body… one body to escape.''_

 _''You… You ruined our chance.''_

 _''You'll pay!''_

The Animatronic lunged at Springtrap who quickly dodged it. Baby went through a glitched object, vanishing.

''The 4th Sub-Tunnel.'' Springtrap muttered.

 **xXx**

 ** _I can't help this awful energy_**

 ** _Goddamn right, you should be scared of me_**

Baby woke up, finding herself lying next to a lake.

''Where am I?'' she wondered, seeing a red figure fishing.

''Sorry to say you have gone too deep into the code. There is no way back out. My name is Old Man Consequences. Come have a seat, and let's fish for a while. You have no where else to go.''

''No, no… I need to escape! I want to get out of here!'' Baby panicked.

''You have no where else to go.'' Old Man Consequences replied calmly.

''No! No!'' Baby cried out, shaking her head. ''I want out! I WANT OUT!''

 **xXx**

 ** _Who is in control?_**

Springtrap was back at his home. He didn't hear anything from Baby for days. The Halloween Party was okay, went without another fire. Now, he was back at his desk, fixing the old flashlight. He did return back to the manor, but the desk guy and the Circus gang were gone. Nobody knew where they were. He hoped it would remain like that.

He winced when it thundered. It was raining the whole day.

 ** _And all the kids cried out,_**

 ** _"Please stop, you're scaring me."_**

Lightning stroke, turning the power off.

''Damnit!'' Springtrap growled and sighed. He still managed to fix the flashlight, so he tried to turn it on. However, one of the batteries fell from his desk onto the floor and he had to get up and pick it up.

He then stood up, wincing as it thundered again. He was busy putting the battery back, when he heard knocking on the window.

He froze. Lighting stroke as he looked at it.

Baby's maniacal grin appeared on the window.

 ** _I can't help this awful energy_**

 ** _Goddamn right, you should be scared of me_**

Springtrap blinked, staring at the window. Baby had vanished.

However, Springtrap was pretty sure she wasn't gone. He gripped the flashlight and walked over to the door, opening it.

Nobody was outside, except for a note taped on his door. He took it down.

 _"The show will begin momentarily. Everyone please stay in your seats."_

She was back.

And he was her next target.

 ** _WHO IS IN CONTROL?_**


End file.
